Understand This True Blood: Season 7---Episode 8
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Bill refuses the cure and wants to die. Niall refuses to cure Bill. Eric refuses to give up on Sookie. Mr. Gus refuses to walk away from a billion dollar deal. Sarah refuses to believe that her fate is now bound to the billion dollar deal.


**Understand this...**

**The characters of True Blood belong to Alan Ball. The SVM characters belong to Miss Charlene Harris. I do not have a BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes and fuckery are my own. I am not claiming anyone else's.**

Chapter 1

The basement of Fangtasia had witnessed many things. Death, life, forgiveness, neglect. Torture and the rage that could be Eric Northman.

Fangbangers...maybe one or two had met their end, here. V addicts...yes, more that one had had the pleasure of ending their days here. But this...this...! It had not witnessed anything like this and the very walls, ceiling, and floor that had seeped blood held its breath. It was palatable. It had never witnessed stupidity at this level...but here it was, at its finest.

"Bill, drink," Eric said again as he pointed to Newlin.

"No," Bill shook his head and took a step back to emphasize his point.

"Then you need to go, right now," Eric took a step forward. "Or we are all dead if they come down here. Jess, put him on your back and haul ass."

"No..." Sookie began.

Eric leaned down into her face. "This is not your decision to make, Sookie. It is Bill's. Understand this...if you want all of us to die, just say another word and linger one second longer."

Jessica picked Bill up and was gone, vamp speed. Sookie stood for one more second and then left as well.

"The cure is not wearin' contacts, Eric," Pam smiled.

"Do it now, Pamela, before they come down."

Pamela caught her eyes. "Understand this..." Pamela's voice was relaxed and unhurried. "You have been down here all along all by yourself. You have not seen anyone else except for Eric and I. You do not know Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton or his child Jessica."

Pam and Eric were on their way back up the stairs when they heard the door open.

"She is still alive all though...terrified, " Eric chuckled as he passed them by.

At midnight Eric looked up from the book he was reading. "My child needs to feed. You can silver me while she is gone. When she returns, I'm going out. At that time you can silver her. Unless two of you would like to volunteer to being take out."

The men looked from one to another and nodded their heads in agreement. "Where ever you want to put the chain is fine," Eric said lying down. "Could I talk one of you into reading to me?"

When Pamela returned, she said to Eric, "I didn't drain Jackson. He said he would not mind partyin' with you. He was not expectin' vamp company, tonight, so he was a little heavy on the Italian. I distinctly tasted garlic in his blood. I now seem to be burpin' it as well. I can not catch a fuckin' break," she pouted.

Eric looked thoughtful. "Bless his little gay ass. That is a kind offer. However, I'm in the mood for female. Was his sister at home?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "You mean his sister, the cross-dresser? Wants to be a male so badly she pees standin' up."

"That would be the one," he grinned.

"Yes," Pam snickered, "she was there."

"Silver her," Eric said with a nod of his head, towards Pam. "And I'll be back before dawn."

"So not fair," Pam bitched as Eric headed out the door. "No one said anythin' about fuckin' then feedin'. Damn maker!" she hissed.

Sookie was sitting on the bed, holding Bill's hand, trying to understand. Why would he refuse the cure? They were standin' right there? That fucking bitch Newlin was right there! Eric was willing to do...well...whatever it took to make it happen.

Jessica was a bloody mess, sitting in a chair, behind her. Neither one knew when Bill would go to goo, but he would do so in true vampire fashion and explode his bloody bits everywhere. Jessica could not be contaminated.

"Bill please," Sookie was crying, "please. Take the cure. Please...do it for Jess and for me. Please..."

"Sookie," Bill smiled as the veins continued up his neck and now outlined his lips. "Seeing Eric tonight, cured..." he smiled through his pain. "That was a real blessin' to me.

And at that moment, I had an epiphany. I take comfort in the fact that you love me. But seein' Eric standin' there, handsome, wealthy, a vampire a thousand years in the makin'...I know that you have had his blood and him in your bed and that you love him, too."

"Bill...please...not now..." she sobbed.

"Oh-h-h, Sookie please," Bill clucked his tongue, "No shocked expressions! No denyin' the obvious. I am dyin'. Don't lie to me. I know you have feelin's for him. And that you would never be completely mine. Seein' Eric stadin' tall, again," his gazed was leveled at her and she could see how much he detested her. "That's when I decided that it would just be for the best. I'll pass on knowin' that you care for him and since you are infected, he will never be with you, again. He really is a selfish bastard. You need to know that."

A genuine smiled graced Bill's face. "I win," his voice was sure. "You will morn for my loss and you will morn for Eric's loss as well," Bill smiled at her. "That massive hulk of man that you have fucked and fed from and the way he rode you when he fed from you. Those are memories that shall fade with the passin' of your small, miserable life..." There was euphoria on Bill's face. "You will never see Eric again. All of your days that you have remaining, you will live out in misery and loneliness. Just like what you did to me by carin' for that Were and sharin' your life with him. I can understand Eric...he is vampire and worthy...but Sookie, the Were? That was an all time low. Not even sluts date Weres. Was he payin' you? Is that how you got those new clothes? And you stopped workin' for my kin. You had a good job at that bar. Just shameful. Of course I can see where Arlene would be concerned about havin' you back and you whorin' from her establishment. It would tarnish our good name."

Sookie stood up and backed out of the room, tears running down her face.

"Bill," Jessica stood. "How could...?"

"Jess," Bill found the strength to raise his voice to her. "As you maker, I command you not to lecture me. You are to just be my child and sit here with me as I finish out this life."

Sookie was running down the stairs and out the door.

Running from her fucked up relationship with Bill and would she ever see Eric again? Bill was right about that. Not ever to see the passion in those blue eyes, see Eric's smile...her heart melted and cried tears with her leaving their mark on the dirt.

In misery she sat down in the swing. She did not have the strength to walk into her house and see where she and Eric had lain in front of the fireplace.

Contemplating her future, she was still sitting on her front porch when Eric landed in front of her.

"Sookie," Eric walked up the steps. "Do you ever listen?" he asked. "I would have brought Newlin to Bill."

"No," she said shaking her head, fighting back the tears that wanted to overtake her.

"These are ruthless business men Sookie, who are backed by their country. They found Newlin by running a facial recognition through their satellites. Fuck...who knows at what expense...but they found her. They now know you by name and wonder what your connection is to me. They will soon know everything there is to know about you. To include your blood type."

"Not much to tell," she responded, not looking at him as she got control of herself. "And besides, I don't have a blood type, being fae and all."

"What?" Eric sat down next to her.

Shrugging she continued on. "No blood type."

"Who else knows this?" Eric asked.

"The folks at the Monroe hospital. They were the ones that told me."

"I've been in that hospital," Eric was thoughtful. "They have nothing on computer. It is all paper."

Taking out his phone, he fired off a text message. "What record they have of you is now being pulled and destroyed," was all he said as he sat back and watched her.

Sorrow flooded her. "I'm sorry about Bill," he said softly.

Shrugging she turned her eyes to him. "Just came from there. It was death bed confession time. He did not have a hard time speakin' his peace. Which was: I loved him, I loved you, I was a slut for bein' with a Were. My heart would never completely be Bill's. He dies a winner because he gets to pass on knowin' that I care for you and since I am infected, you will never be with me, again. I die lonely, unloved and then there was that part about me being a slut."

Eric pulled her up onto his lap. "Lies, all of it," he cradled her head to his chest.

"Eric," Sookie looked up at him. "Do you remember the first girl you feel in love with?"

Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You mean the first female I fucked? Yes, I remember her."

"No," she sat up, her voice earnest. "The first woman you fell in love with."

The frivolity was gone. On his face was a man who had come of age. Eric Northman had been a thousand years in the making. Viking! Lover! But also his parents' son. And Godric's child. Eric slowly ran his hand down the side of Sookie's face. "Yes," his voice was soft and tender as he smiled at her. "Yes Sookie Stackhouse," he put his forehead against hers, "yes I do," as he softly rubbed his nose against hers. "She found me one night running barefoot down her road. She took me in and loved me, despite everything."

"No, Eric," she sobbed. "No, please. I'm infected. I can't be with you. You deserve someone who can be with you..." she was crying as she wrapped herself around him. "Please don't love me. Please..."

Placing his head on top of hers, he stroked her back as sadness and heartbreak wafted up from her pores.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric smiled at the words he had wanted to say to her a thousand times. "I love you. And it does not matter that you are infected. I do not care. All I want is you...and that includes all of you. The HepV is now a part of you and I will love that, also. It does not matter to me.

Sun up is coming," he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Mr. Gus assured me he would be back at that time. Business, awaits. I'll be back with the new dark. Do not," he was once more in her face, "come to _Fangtasia_, lover. Remember, you have been glamoured."

Eric took to the sky and then landed at Bill's. Blowing open the mansion doors, he walked in and was vamp speed up the stairs.

"Eric," Jess began.

Plunging the needle into Bill's arm, Eric injected him with _the antidote._

"Looks like you will live another day, Bill," Eric patted him on the cheek, was out the door and airborne as he headed for_ Fangtasia_.

Sookie sat out on her porch watching the sun rinse. Niall opened her door from the inside and stuck his head out. "I thought maybe you would eventually come inside. I've got coffee," he handed her a cup as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she said as she watched the first finger of the sun stroke the purple horizon. "How did you know Bill was not for me?" she asked him.

"Because his aura is corrupt," he responded as he took her hand.

"Why did you let bad things happen to me?" her voice was low as she took a sip.

"Because it is your life to live. Yours to make or do with as you will. You have had very bad things happen to you Sookie and yet here you stand, on the threshold of all that is written in your story. It is up to you to turn the next page."

"Do I get a happily ever after?" she asked him, her eyes searching his.

"That depends on you," he replied. "Do you accept Eric's gift of love or do you walk away from it and settle for the dregs of disgust and guilt that Bill offers you?" Shrugging he continued on. "Only you know the answer to that."

Taking her hand he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss there. "You loved Bill, Sookie. There is nothing wrong with that. That he twisted your love to his own end...that is perverted and deprived. That he continues to manipulate you to the end of his days..." Niall shook his head. "You met Mab..." his voice was soft.

"Yes," Sookie spit out.

"Then you know Bill Compton."

"Beautiful lies and deceit," Sookie sat back heavily against the swing.

"Yes," Niall answered.

"Eric thinks there are some bad men that are going to be looking for me."

"Oh yes," Niall answered. "Very..." he paused. "Let's just say they are out of control and need a mission."

Sookie started laughing. "I've seen them. They all carry some type of nasty lookin' machine pistol of some sort. They don't smile and they don't trust Eric or Pam."

"Since they do not have a master, they are a bit skittish," Niall nodded in agreement. "Without a master, dragons have very real issue with trust."

"Say what?" Sookie put her cup down on the arm of the swing and stared intently at her grandfather.

"Fae royalty had dragons for...guards...perhaps is not the right word but comes close. Dragons love being dragons but they need someone to swear loyalty to and protect."

"Like a samurai warrior," Sookie responded.

Niall thought about that for a moment and responded with a resounding, "Yes, exactly granddaughter."

"Well," she patted him on the hand, "you are a prince of The Realm. Have them swear allegiance to you and tell them to behave themselves."

Her grandfather laughed out loud. "Well, yes, but I don't so much live here. I pop in and out. Besides, they love to give their allegiance to the ladies. What they need to control them is a princess of The Realm."

"Well," Sookie nodded in agreement, "bring one on across. We'll introduce her and let her take charge."

Niall grinned. "Glad to hear you say that _granddaughter_," he stressed the word. "And since you are sitting right here I have no need to bring one across."

"Say what?" Sookie drew back from him. "I'm just...well...not even a Halfling."

"You have the light, Sookie. The light of The Realm. You are my granddaughter. That makes you a princess. A princess of the house of Brigant. Take the dragons as your samurais."

Oh fuck...she thought about that then thought about it some more. Well, this might be a means to what she wanted. What dragon was going to listen to her? But, Niall was here...time to do a little horse-trading. "I hate to sound like a nasty, ungrateful, bitch. But I want something in return. I am HepV positive. Will you cure me so that I can be with Eric?"

"No," he replied, "you can cure yourself."

"I don't have much of a spark left," she said.

Niall's smile reached his eyes. "I know, I watched the light show above your woods that night. But here is the truth about the Brigant spark. It indwells, Sookie, and renews itself. Just like your hair after you cut it. It takes a while, but it comes back.

And you are not just a Halfling, Sookie. You are a Brigant. When needed, you have the capacity to channel the spark from every Brigant that has taken a breath, be they living or dead. Your family is a fuel for you to use. It unites us and draws us closer."

"Even..." she paused. "Even Warlow?"

"Sookie, he did not start out as the perverted creature that you knew. He was my father. Kind and loving and gentle of spirit. With his death, he has returned to the light and once more nourishes his family."

Turning up her cup, she downed the coffee. Caffeine first thing in the morning was a brilliant idea. Being fae...the jury was still out on that one. "Well, all right then. What do I have to do?"

"Listen," he smiled at her.

Tilting her head to one side, she thought she heard a murmur of a voice. Then more than one. "But, I don't understand this language," she said as she concentrated on the voices.

"Whose voice do you wish to hear, at this moment?" he asked her.

"Eric's," came out of her mouth without a thought.

"Think about Eric speaking to you," he smiled. "Listen for Eric's voice."

"Oh," she sat up straighter and grinned. "Oh-h-h-h," her smile got bigger. "It really is not about the language," she laughed. "You just have to listen to the voice of your love."

Her eyes met Niall's. "Warlow, because I did not love him, he would have never reached his full potential," she said, nodding in understanding.

"Love is a gift, Sookie," he nodded in return. "It can only be given with a free heart. With Eric's love fueling your spark, you will be unstoppable. And because of Eric's love, your children will make you more than we have ever known."

"Babies," she wiped at the tears. "Eric and I...?"

"Yes," he smiled in return and hugged her. "Now, what do you need to do first?"

"Grab ahold of the spark and starting at the top of my head, I am going to push it through my body, healing me as it goes," she said taking a deep breath.

"Most excellent," Niall smiled at her. "Understand this, Sookie. Once you do this, there will be no going back to your old self. It's a brave new world out there. One that is just waiting on you."

"How will I be different?" she asked.

"You will just be more," he replied. "Same Sookie, more spark," he smiled.

"Will I live a long time?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Because of the spark that shall infuse your blood, in time, Eric will be fertile and a day walker."

"What if Mab comes back...after me and mine?"

"You will be so much more, Sookie. So much more than she has even dreamed."

"What if...what if Eric doesn't want me, say, after a thousand years or so..."

Niall patted her hand. "Then it will be his loss, Sookie." Kissing her on the forehead he continued. "He loves you. Every part of you. Even the HepV part of you...that part that could kill him."

"How do you know this?" she asked him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Understand this Sookie, in your heart and your head," his tone was very serious. "When the two of you are together, there is a light that surrounds you. It spins up and out into the universe, flooding the area with a calmness and serenity that makes the stars weep with joy and changes their matrix."

Niall was ready to proceed slowly. "It has taken you a bit and a day Granddaughter, to come this far. You are stubborn and willful...kind and loving...always leading with your heart...smart...Brigant, one hundred percent. You have to be sure...no doubts, because there is no turning back.

But it is your choice, Sookie."

Nodding her head, she was lost in thought. When she started to ask him another question, he was gone.

With quiet deliberation, she walked across the cemetery and stood in front of the Compton mansion. "Bill wants to die," she told herself. "He...wants...to...die..." she felt the tears slip down, "so I will be miserable. Sad and alone. Just how fucked up is that?"

Taking a last look around, she tried to recall good times, here. There were not any. His earliest attempts to seduce her had been in a run down hovel that he would not spend the money on to fix up. "He purchased a fucking bathtub," she rolled her eyes. "Sookie," she laughed out loud. "You gave your heart to the first guy you fucked. And it turns out he has been an asshole all along.

Time for healing," she smiled as she started toward her house. "And _Eric...fuck me till I scream myself hoarse...Northman._ Then do it again every day of my long life.

Babies," she laughed out loud and hugged herself. "We are gonna have babies!"

Sookie looked around the house, trying to determine where the best place was to start her healing. "Easy peasy," she chuckled as she took the throw off the back of the couch and lay down in front of the fireplace. Imagining Eric holding her, she started at the tippy-top of her head and felt each cell of her body being touched by Eric's hands. Pushing their way through her. Carefully combing his fingers through her hair, kissing her as his hands floated through her body, removing all of the poison. She began to squirm as she imagined his hands lower. His fingers lingering on her softest and most secret of places.

Her breathing was becoming heavier as she felt his hands move down her legs, massage her feet, gently pull on her toes as he milked the poison from her. It puddled onto the floorboards where it disappeared in a blue flash! With a low moan she came as she wailed Eric's name.

"Sookie," she felt him in her mind. "Lover," she could feel his smile. "What the fuck was that and can we do it again? I came in my down time."

"Sh-h-h," she mentally stroked her fingers through his hair. "I love you Eric. Go back to sleep."

Sookie spent the rest of the time exercising her new self. It was all encompassing. Thinking of Eric caused a burn throughout her body and at one point she was levitating. "Interesting," she mused. It was all intuitive! As the sun went down she thought..."Fly to _Fangtasia_ or pop?"

_"Fangtasia_," she thought and poof...she was there.

The guards outside were startled when they saw her. "Put the guns away," she said. "Your Shogun has arrived. Tell Mr. Gus that Sookie Stackhouse is here."

Eric could feel Sookie the moment she arrived. "Woof!" reverberated through him as he heard the door open and in walked his lover with what could only be her entourage.

Then wonder of wonders, all the others fell to their knees and prostrated themselves before her!

"Hello lover," he grinned at her. "I see you still are not listening to me and have upped the anti just more than a bit," he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Damn straight," she kissed him.

"Please now, ya'll," she said addressing the group. "Please get up and let us talk a little business."

"What the fuck?" slipped out of Pam's mouth.

"I took the cure," Sookie winked at Pam. "Although I have no proof, I believe I am no longer HepV positive. And our misplaced dragons, they are just looking to be of service. Since they could not find a fae to call their own, they turned to money. Is that right Mr. Gus?"

"Sei-i Taishōgun," Gus wept. "We have missed you. We have been Samurai without a purpose. Dragon without our true form. Only the money of this world to guard and it has no heart or soul."

"Well, please, get up and let us talk. I am here now and everything is gonna be just fine."

Pam sat and listened, at times with her mouth open, she was sure. The tanned twat was now the proclaimed savior of a band of dragons that had been without honor for several hundred centuries. They had made tea, talked business and one of them had polished Eric's shoes. Just what the fuck? Or was that what the fuck!

They were all so pleased and excited _to once more walk this world with honor,_ Pam was going to drain one of them if she heard that phrase one more time! Fucking Sookie...fucking Sookie that was loved by a bunch of dragons...that had somehow lost track of why they were here.

It was time to be Pam...Eric Northman's child. She knew her job and she did it. She took on the responsibility of keeping everyone on track. And that would be the money track. "About the cure..." she said with a raised eyebrow.

Sookie took the hint and it was with great relief when Pam heard Sookie turn the talk back to Newlin. "Ya'll need to get the antidote out of the basement and somewhere where her blood can be drawn fresh from the source. Mr. Gus, I appreciate you takin' samples to Dallas, but I want her on site so she can give it up when it is need. Fresh has got to count for somethin'."

"Of course Miss Sookie," he bowed deeply.

"And I know Pam wants to talk business, but I would like to spend a little time with Eric," she grinned. "As in the rest of my life."

Pam rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. "Give a girl a few dozen dragons and she thinks she owns the whole fucking stock exchange," she sighed. "Oh wait one, maybe she does," she smiled to herself as she watched Mr. Gus saddle up to take the antidote on to Dallas and create the countless billions that would soon be coming their way.

Eric put his arm around Sookie and together they walked out of the building. "Fly or pop?" she asked him.

"I have never popped," he said as she wrapped her legs around him. When they broke off from the kiss, they were standing in front of Sookie's fireplace.

"After I talked with you last night," Eric said as he kissed her lightly on the neck, "I stopped over to see Bill. I injected him with some of Newlin's blood. He should be feeling much better this evening...and when he sees us...much worse," Eric chuckled.

"Let's walk over," Sookie sighed with contentment. "Such a lovely night for a walk. Or maybe..." she heard the fluttering of wings outside.

"Full moon, Weres howling, Heppers roaming the countryside, dragons riding the night thermals," Eric kissed her one more time. "Just another night with Sookie Stackhouse."

Bill was sipping Hoyt's blood from a paper-thin crystal wine glass as he stood out on his porch. It was a lovely night. He was a lovely vampire. Maybe he'd live to see another moonrise. Maybe he'd move to O'Canada. Maybe, just maybe, he'd set fire to _Fangtasia _and the old Stackhouse farmhouse and haul his ass on out of here.

"In Canada, I could become Bill the Big Bopper. A doer of good deeds that goes about in a mask and asks for nothing in return. That it would be enough just to be loved and adored and occasionally sign a few autographs."

There was something that flitted across the moon. The leaves began to stir on the trees as the wind picked up, just a bit. Then the impossible happened! A dragon landed and on its back was Eric, with his arms wrapped around Sookie that sat in front of him.

Bill's face became worrisome. Were they havin' sex on the back of that beast? They both looked far too happy to not have been doin' the two-backed beast. And out in public! Sookie had no shame!

"Thanks Soto," they both called as they hopped off and walked toward Bill.

"Dragon," Bill finally managed to get out.

"Comes with being a full-on Fae princess," Sookie replied. "That and the ability to heal myself. Eric drinks enough of my blood, why, he will be fertile and day walkin', I think, by the end of the year."

"We just wanted you to share in our good news, Bill," Eric grinned. "I know how you worry about Sookie being alone and unhappy. And poor. I know how you really worried about her when she was not working at her minimum wage job and depending heavily on tips so she could live pay check to pay check."

Bill felt like screaming! Sookie was better off poor. Why she loved him when she was poor! He had purchased that nice tub just for her and she loved bathin' in it. It was just like bein' at the spa. He would point that out to her when they watched TV and there would be those Cialis commercials. (Cialis is used for treating erectile dysfunction.) See, he would tell her, at the spa, they had those nice tubs, also! No need to waste money on going there!

Bill fingered the syringe he had in his pocket. It was full of HepV! He knew Eric would be back around to laugh at him. Taking it from his pocket, he threw it at Eric with all that he was...

...well...which was with as much speed and dexterity as a newborn tying his shoe compared to the timing of a dragon. It was _flame on_ and Bill's ashes floated away on the wind.

"Thanks for the lift," Sookie scratched the dragon between the ears and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We are just walkin' on home now. Thanks for the ride. It was just lovely."

"You are welcome my Princess," Soto bowed his head and then took to the deepening twilight, dancing on the moonbeams as his wings lifted him high into the air.

Arm in arm they walked through the old graveyard.

"I always thought I would be buried here," Sookie commented as they paused by the Stackhouse family plot.

"Understand this, my Sookie," Eric whispered to her as he nuzzled her ear. "You are mine. And we shall walk this realm together until we are called to another. There will be no grave dirt shoveled on top of us. We shall continue on as the starlight that dances on a cold winter's night. Or the moonbeams that bless a warm summer's evening. Our names on a piece of stone will never be enough to anchor us to this time and place. We belong to each other Sookie. And we shall have a forever of belonging."

"Eric, what if...?" she shrugged, looking around, tears threatening.

"With those words from those perfect lips, it is obvious to me, lover, that you have not had a proper lover in a while. When was the last time you had a real lover in your bed? Hm-m-m?" he arched an eyebrow at her. "Someone who gave you pleasure without asking anything in return? Someone who kissed you to sleep? Suckled on your toes while you whimpered in delight? Someone who did not fall asleep after you jerked them off?"

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Gaw-w-w-d," she sighed, "bad sex sucks. It just takes the life and joy right out of you."

"Yes, it does," Eric kissed her slowly. "And it is all just greet-the-sun bad sex, my Sookie, when I am not with you."

"Race you home," she smiled up at him.

"Go," he laughed in return.

When Sookie popped into the house, Eric was wrapped all around her.

"Cheater," she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Lover," Eric's kiss deepened. Then deepened some more.

The hours that followed were...

Breathless. Satisfying. Completeness.

Sanity returned. They were in front of the fireplace, Sookie on top of him, with her elbows on his chest. "I want forever," she sobbed.

"Forever and always," Eric echoed back as he kissed her.

Pam was sitting with Mr. Gus who had shifted to dragon. They were both smoking cigars and talking trash multiplied by bullshit topped off with mountains of money.

"Get started on the cure," Pam said blowing smoke rings out into the air. "Eric is not going to want to be disturbed for the next bit and a bit. He is fangs and dick deep in your princess. Going to be that way for a while.

And look," she shook her head, "just because you are a dragon and charmin' and all, I don't interspecies date. So keep your boy parts under control."

Mr. Gus, having shifted to dragon, pushed his hat back onto his head. He was going to have to have ear holes cut into one of his hats. "But Miss Pam," his voice was most sincere, "they are under control."

Taking a long, lingering look Pam arched one eyebrow. "So when you shift to human?"

"Same, same," he said with a grin.

"Understand this...I don't do males, as a rule," she smiled. "However, no where in my rules does it say _I would not do_ a dragon.

Sunrise is comin'. We'll talk with the new dark. So tell me, a vampire ever feed from you?"

"Not lately," Mr. Gus grinned.

"Keep that thought," Pam adjusted her lipstick with her little finger, stood and maybe there was a bit more of a wiggle in her backside as she walked away.

Understand this...Pam would never admit to that. It beenin' cheap, sleazy and all. She could get who ever she wanted without flaunting anything. But she could feel the dragon's eyes on her perfect ass as she walked out of the room. Into the sleep chamber and his gaze was still piercing her as she lay down to slumber.

In her dreams she was overcome with the exhilaration of riding a dragon. When she woke, that ride was even better.


End file.
